The present invention relates to a mounting structure for mounting a small-sized acoustic component, such as a microphone, inside of a casing of an electronic equipment that requires water-proof properties such as a transceiver.
A conventional structure of this type is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a view showing the portions of a conventional mounting structure of a small-sized acoustic component, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing the mounting of the component.
As illustrated, a small-sized acoustic component, which in this example is a capacitor microphone 1, is provided with a wiring conductor 1a for connecting the microphone 1 to an electronic circuit inside the equipment. A spacer 2 is provided to accommodate the microphone 1. The spacer 2 is provided with a hole 2a for inserting the microphone and a sound path aperture 2b. A lid 3 for the spacer 2 has a protrusion 3a for fitting into the hole 2a. A cylindrical mounting part 4 is an integral part of bottom part 51b of the casing 51 of an electronic equipment. The cylindrical mounting part 4 has a sound path aperture 4a and a hole 4b for inserting the spacer 2. A net 5 having a water-repellent property is disposed in the bottom of the aperture 4a for preventing penetration of water from the outside of the casing through the hole 4b.
In FIG. 1, the microphone 1 is inserted in the hole 2a of the spacer 2. The tip of the protrusion 3a of the lid 3 abuts the upper (as seen in FIG. 1) end of the microphone 1 in the hole 2a for fixing to the microphone 1. Then, the net 5 is inserted in the hole 4b of the cylindrical mounting part 4 provided on the electronic equipment. The spacer 2, to which is mounted to th microphone 1, is then inserted into the hole 4b. The mounting part 4 and the spacer 2 are then bonded together.
In FIG. 2, sound enters from outside the equipment, as shown by arrow A, through the sound path aperture 4a, the net 5 and the sound path aperture 2a, and reaches the microphone 1. The surface of the net 5 has been subjected to a water-repellent treatment and numerous small perforations are provided to permit free passage of sound. As a result, sound is only allowed to enter to the inside of the equipment from the direction of arrow A, and water is prevented from entering the equipment.
Since the conventional structure is configured as described above, it is necessary to bond the lid with the spacer with the spacer and the cylindrical mounting part, which is a time-consuming assembly process.
Moreover, when this structure is applied to equipment which is manipulated by hand, since the sound path aperture is exposed to the outer surface of the equipment, the sound path aperture can be blocked by fingers.